Bed Buddies
by jax2u
Summary: The next morning after being intimate, Janet and Eddie talk about spending the day together. And other things...
1. The Next Morning

**(The next morning)**

BEEP.BEEP.BEEP. It was 8:30 am when the alarm went off. Janet moaned and slapped the clock to turn it off. Eddie had been up already for a while because he was used to getting up early for landscaping work.

"Good morning!" He kissed her on the lips before she could reply back…

"Mmmm… good morning. Wait, I have morning breath. No more kissing till my teeth are brushed."

"Mine are already brushed." He smiled and kissed her again.

"They are… how? We just woke up."

"_You_ just woke up. I got up a little bit ago. I made coffee, want some?" He reached over to his side of the bed and grabbed a steamy coffee cup. Eddie handed it to her and sat next to her on the edge of the bed.

"Yes! But wait, why didn't you wake me when you got up? I wouldn't have minded."

"I know. I wanted to but, I couldn't. You looked too peaceful. And besides, I like just laying here holding you, watching you sleep and listen to you breathe." He kissed her on her forehead.

"Are you one of those weird creepy guys who likes to watch women sleep?"

"What?! No! Just, drink your coffee."

"Okay but now it's time to go back to reality and get ready for work. Which means you have to leave." Janet put down her coffee and started to take the covers off but he rolled up against her warm body and pulled the covers over both of them.

"Or, we could not go back to reality and just stay like this… in bed… together… all day long…" Eddie started to kiss her neck and gradually made it up across her face.

Janet started laughing and said "My shift starts at 10 and I'll be late for sure if you don't stop seducing me! Eddie you _have_ to leave!!"

"Well I'm not leaving so; I guess you'll be really late! You might as well just call in sick… that way you won't get in trouble. I think Sully can handle the place one afternoon without Janet. And I can call Nick and tell him he's got the shop today. He can handle it, it's not like we are super busy!"

"Even though all of those are good arguments, don't you think it would be kinda obvious if I called in sick, which I never do, and you don't go to the shop, which everyone knows you are working really hard to get going…"

She knew she _could_ call in sick but she also knew that Best Friend Windows need/should have both the best friends there. "Yeah, I don't know."

"Janet, come on. Please? Today I just want to be with you… only you. And plus, we have a lot of catching up to do…!" She grinned and he started kissing her like crazy again.

"But you didn't bring clothes or anything for today."

"Who says I need clothes?!"

"Give me the phone… when I'm don't calling Sully, you can call Nick." He grinned and kissed her on the forehead, then reached over to the night stand and handed her the phone. "Eddie Latteka you are one hard person to say no to with no shirt on."

"Good to know! You go freshen up and I'll make us some breakfast!"

"You can cook?"

"I can make toast. And eggs."

"I guess we'll see…"


	2. Mid Afternoon

"Here you are my lady…" Janet was sitting up in the bed checking her phone as Eddie came in wearing boxers carrying a tray with two plates on it.

"Breakfast in bed! I can get used to this. But Eddie, what _is_ this…" She picked up something crispy and black.

"Toast. Well ok, it was toast." She just glared at him. "So I can't make toast! But the eggs are better, I promise." She looked at him kinda scared, but took a bit anyway.

"Oh my God… these are delicious! But you know what would make them even better, ketchup."

"I have never met anyone who eats ketchup with their eggs."

"Oh man ketchup goes with like everything! Chicken soup, potato chips…"

"Chicken soup?!?!"

"Yeah. You know what, nevermind. I'll go get the ketchup; you just shut up and eat your black toast. And mine too."

As she left the room, Eddie realized he found another little tidbit of information that made this woman even more fascinating.

* * *

At this point it was mid afternoon. Eddie was still in his boxers, Janet still in her robe. When they weren't making love they were talking and laughing and reminiscing about their past together when they weren't lovers but friends.

"So you ready to tell me now what got you so upset yesterday?" Janet looked at Eddie surprised. She did not say anything to him about the fight her and Hannah had. How did he know something upset her?

"What are you talking about?"

"Janet come on, I could tell the second you opened your door you were crying. I was wondering what made you cry and why you don't want me to know."

"No, it's not that. I just didn't want to think about it anymore. It was draining me and I just wanted to be happy and spend time with you." Janet knew he would learn about their fight eventually and she was going to tell him, but she didn't want to ruin their perfect date. Or give Eddie another reason to be mad at Big Cat, and knowing Eddie, he would have wanted to go over to their house right then and there and deal with it. She nestled up closer and took his hand and pulled his arm around her shoulders. Eddie put his other hand in hers.

"Okay well we did that, so now, what's up? I want to know so I can make it better."

She sighed and said "Hannah and I got in a pretty big argument."

"It was about Big Cat and me, wasn't it." Eddie had a tone to his voice that she never heard before. It was like a stern yet worried tone that made her realize he _really __did_ want to know about it.

"Yeah. Which is partly why I didn't want to tell you last night because I knew you would get all mad and want to defend me."

"Your damn right I do!" He moved away from her a little so he could see her face better.

"But you helped me already Eddie. Last night I didn't think of it at all. And today, has just been amazing. You helped me and didn't even know you were!"

"But I just helped _you_ feel better. What about Hannah? My guess is she's just as upset about this as you are because you are still fighting."

"Thank you captain obvious."

"Hey… I'm just sayin. What exactly happened?"

"She was saying how the fight with Big Cat and Matt was all your fault and I said no it wasn't. She said Ray went in there to help you make a window deal and I said if anyone is to blame it's probably Matt. Then she said how Ray never lied to her before and I said that you know of… and then we both said some things that I don't know if we can forget." At this point Janet started to get teary eyed but tried not to let Eddie see.

"You two are closer friends than Nick and I and you shouldn't lose someone like her because of me or Big Cat. This isn't your fault, or Hannah's. You girls just wanted to have a fun dinner and us guys couldn't put our pride aside. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I ruined the double date, I'm sorry that you fought with Hannah, and I'm sorry that it was because you were defending me." Eddie never felt so guilty before. He knew he had to try and fix it somehow.

Well after he said that, her tears just kept coming! He felt his chest getting a little wet, then realized she was crying, so he started drying her face but she pushed his hand away and shook her head, "No, I don't want you to feel guilty. This isn't only your fault. This is not your fault at all."

"Janet stop! It is and I need to take responsibility for it. And you know what, so does Big Cat. He needs to tell Hannah the truth so we can all try to move on. I'll confront him tomorrow."

"Eddie no, please. You don't have to get involved!" They were both upset now. They both just wanted the whole situation to be over but had different ideas of how to do it.

"Fine, I won't ask Big Cat about this. But if he pulls crap like this again, next time I'm getting involved. I'm sorry but I can't just sit back and do nothing."

Janet started to calm down a little, smiled and agreed. Just like she thought, he wanted to fix it himself. And even though it would be hard to lose her best friend, she knew that Eddie would be there to hold her hand.


End file.
